


Pride

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst?, Belphegor knows what he's talking about, M/M, Squalo plans it for him, They had a fight, Tsuna forgives him so everything is fine, Xanxus fails at groveling, author doesn't know how to tag, like a tiny bit, might be fluff, when in doubt: chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Tsuna and Xanxus have a fight. The Varia are a little done with their sky mopping so they frog-march him into an apology.It works out for the best.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 13
Kudos: 441





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I had genuinely no idea how to summarize this one.  
Enjoy!

Xanxus scowls at the ceiling, feeling a little ridiculous. The bed is cold beside him and it just… It doesn’t feel right. He has gotten used to having a warm body on his chest, to sharing breakfast together because both of them are busy men and sometimes it feels like breakfast is the only time they can indulge themselves.

But Tsuna has gone back to the damned mansion and Xanxus’ bed remains cold. It is his own fault, Xanxus knows. Tsuna had been right and Xanxus still refused to listen and then pride stopped him from apologizing. He sends another text, telling Tsuna to just come the fuck back already, but it went as unanswered as the ones before it. Xanxus has the slight suspicion that he’s been blocked.

The door to his bedroom crashes open and Xanxus pulls out his guns, ready to pull the trigger on the poor unfortunate fucker brave enough to mess with him when he's already on a shitty mood. Only he's confronted with Squalo’s stormy face, it wouldn't normally deter him but Xanxus knows he's already on thin ice with Tsunayoshi, the last thing he needs is for the younger man to find out that Xanxus took his frustrations out on the shitty shark.

Sad eyes of disappointment come to mind, it isn't worth it.

“VOI! Shitty boss, your moping needs to stop, it’s pathetic.” Right, on the other hand, it would give him great satisfaction. 

He's about to pull the trigger after all when he registers that it’s a bunch of flowers being waved at his face and not a sword, as he had been expecting. It’s surprising enough to stop him from shooting. For about a second. It leaves him open for the shitty prince, for once grim and not smiling, to grab a hold of one of his arms while Lussuria grabs the other.

It feels a little like mutiny and although the Varia are a rowdy bunch, they are also loyal to a fault. Which is about the only reason why Xanxus doesn't start blowing up heads and instead allows himself to be manhandled into the car.

“…the fuck?” He murmurs under his breath, have they gone crazy? 

What is all of this about?

“Ushishishi,” the blonde brat drops a box of chocolate on Xanxus’ lap, “even the King bows to the Queen sometimes.” The smile the prince sends Xanxus is almost strained and fine, Xanxus can admit, if only in the security of his own mind, that he has been in a terrible mood since the mini-boss moved out. But he hadn't noticed that it stressed his own guardians as well. 

Still, that little bit of wisdom has Xanxus’ brain short-circuiting all the way to the mansion. Well, that and the mental image of Tsuna's disappointed eyes trained on him if the mini-boss were to find out that Xanxus did take some of his stress out on his guardians, after all.

Before he can react, he’s frog-marched to Tsuna’s room. Squalo shoves the flowers on his other hand. “VOI! Just grovel already!” The shitty shark knocks on the door and disappears down the hall. As if the scream hadn't been announcement enough. 

Xanxus is going to kill him, slowly.

And then Tsuna opens the door, looking both grumpy and sad. The little bit of hope that appears on his face is enough to have Xanxus swallowing his pride as best he can, “sorry.”

It’s a little gruff but Tsuna smiles tentatively anyway so Xanxus shoves the flowers and chocolate into the younger man’s arms, if only to ward off the awkwardness. Tsuna puts them aside and then Xanxus finds himself with an armful of sleepy boyfriend and a hit to the chest.

“Never do that again.”

“I won’t,” Xanxus murmurs, low enough that he’s sure only Tsuna could hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Xanxus, much like me, knows not how to grovel.
> 
> Find the original [here](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/188673063005/pride).
> 
> It's very much the same so on your hands be it.  
Though I've been trying to write small things at least three times a week so you'll find some snippets in my profile if you don't feel like waiting. Sooner or later, they'll all be cleaned up and sent to AO3.


End file.
